


Witty drabble title goes here

by Korinwae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinwae/pseuds/Korinwae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random short or long drabbles about the life and love of Ismat Adaar and Dorian Pavus. Some will be "what if" situations, some will be their canon.<br/>There will be some story spoilers. The order of these will be a bit random and added as I get off my arse and write them.</p><p>For more Adaar family awesomeness, please go read Satine86's series: http://archiveofourown.org/series/184022</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what-if scenario

It’s hard to breathe and he can’t feel his legs. Tilting his head to look at himself, he sees why. From the waist down, there is nothing but a huge slab of rock and lots of blood.  
'Well, shit.' He can't stop himself from laughing at the absurdity of it all. They had made it through everything, beaten the bad guy, saved the world! And this is how he dies, crushed by falling debris from the sky.  
"No…" The faint voice of Dorian catches his attention and he turns his head to the right, finding the mage sprawled out on the ground several feet away, staring at what is left of Ismat’s lower body.  
A wave of relief washes over him. Dorian is alive and unharmed, thank whatever deity may be watching.  
Suddenly he feels very tired.  
'No, not yet…' He reaches his right hand out towards Dorian, motioning him to come closer.  
Dorian is at his side in an instant, clinging desperately to his hand.  
"This isn’t how it was supposed to end! I… we… we were going to save Tevinter, remember? You promised to be by my side for it all." Dorian's voice broke and he couldn’t stop the tears flowing down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Ismat’s hand.  
"I’m sorry…" With considerable effort, he lifts his left arm and gently caresses Dorian’s cheek, wiping away some tears.  
"I love you, Dorian." The words are just barely louder than a whisper as his heartbeat slows, his hand falling from Dorian’s face with a thump on to his chest.  
Dorian opens his eyes and leans down closer to Ismat’s face.  
"And I will always love you, amatus." Ismat smiles softly as his eyes close and Dorian’s soft lips meet his one last time.


	2. Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at naming my stories.

"Argh! Andraste’s tits, my eyes!" Dorian covered his face with his hands when the red templar used some sort of flash ability to blind him.  
Shortly after he heard the impact of an arrow and the dying gurgle of said templar. He’d have to remember to thank Varric later.  
And then the ground started shaking from the unmistakable steps of a giant.  
'Oh no.'  
"DORIAN!" He heard Ismat shout from somewhere behind him. Judging from the shakes getting stronger, the giant was headed for him.  
'Oh lovely.'  
He still couldn’t see, so running wasn’t much of an option unless he wanted to trip over the dead templars he knew were around him.  
The shaking stopped.  
'Well, this is it then.'  
Bracing himself for whatever the giant was about to do, he was surprised when he felt a large body tackle him from behind. His surprise quickly turned into horror as they were both sent flying.  
Dorian didn’t go far, as the person who had tackled him lost their grip and dropped him in some nearby bushes.  
He heard a sickening crunch as his savior landed further away. Sitting up, Dorian cast a healing spell on his eyes to help clear his sight.  
'Much better, now just who-' his mind went blank as he stood up and saw Ismat in a pool of his own blood several feet away from him.  
'No…'  
Dorian rushed over to him and dropped to his knees. The armor covering Ismats back was completely destroyed and there were several pieces of it embedded in his flesh. As careful as possible, while still moving quickly, Dorian pulled them out one at a time, healing the cuts as the metal cleared them. There were also a lot of internal injuries to mend and Dorian poured near everything he had into the qunari.  
Looking him over, Dorian realised his left lower leg was broken very badly, the bone sticking out the back of his shin.  
"Blackwall! I need your help!"  
"A little busy over here lad!"  
Looking over to the warden he realized he and Varric were dealing with the giant.  
Ismat let out a pained groan as he regained consciousness.  
"Ismat! Don’t move." Dorian put a hand on the large mans shoulder and held him still as best he could while still channeling healing magic into him with his other.  
"Hrrnng… Dorian? You’re okay…" He sighed with relief.  
"What were you thinking?! Why would you risk yourself like that when you know how important you are to the inquisition!" Dorian thwapped him on the back of his head.  
"Because… you are important to me…" He let out a laugh that quickly turned into a groan of pain.  
"You… that… argh!" Dorian threw his hands in the air in frustration.  
"I love you Ismat, but I beg you, don’t throw your life away for mine, I… I wouldn’t be able to bear it…" His voice lowered almost to a whisper.  
Ismat carefully moved a hand to Dorians leg and gave it a gentle squeeze.*  
Blackwall and Varric, having finally killed the giant, joined them.  
"Blackwall, I need you to help me with his leg. Varric you will need to hold him down as best you can. I have healed his other injuries so if you have to, sit on him."  
Dorian removed one of the belts from his robe and offered it to Ismat.  
"Bite down on this, your leg is broken very badly and setting it will hurt immensely." Ismat nodded and bit down on the folded leather.  
Dorian got a firm grip on Ismats thigh while Blackwall got ready to set the bone in his lower leg. Varric got down on his knees and braced his weight on Ismats back.  
"No matter what, keep breathing. Brace yourself." Ismat started taking deep, steady breathes and then Blackwall started moving the bone.  
His whole body tenses from the pain and he bites down hard on the leather strap, his screams muffled against it.  
"Breathe!" Varric hissed at him from his sprawled out position on Ismat's back.  
He tried, but the pain was too much and he lost consciousness.  
Blackwall let out a disgusted grunt as the bone finally slid in the place with a disturbing sound.  
"It’s done. Hurry up and mend it so we can get him out of here."  
Dorian poured everything he had left into the leg while Blackwall bandaged some splints to it and Varric ran off to the nearby Blades encampment to get help.  
He returned shortly with several Blades and a horse-drawn cart. Dorian smiled slightly at the sight.  
"Traveling home in style, hm?" Varric chuckled as the Blades and Blackwall carefully lifted Ismat on to the back of the cart.  
"I need a drink, no, make that several drinks." Varric rubbed his face as he seated himself next to Blackwall at the front of the cart.  
"You and me both, dwarf. You're buying." Blackwall grinned as Varric rolled his eyes.  
Dorian climbed up in the back and sat next to Ismat's unconscious form. With a soft smile on his face, he held Ismat's hand and listened as Blackwall and Varric shared stories all the way back to Skyhold.


	3. Misunderstanding

Dorian stared at the note that had been delivered with his amulet.  
\- I'm sorry I upset you, I just wanted to help. Please don't worry, you don't owe me anything.  
 ~~Love~~ Regards, Ismat -  
He squinted, trying to read the crossed out word. His eyes widen when he sees what it is.  
'Why would he- fasta vass!' the words he near-shouted at the merchant a few days ago repeat in his mind.  
"Kaffas! I know what you think and he is not my friend. He's... never mind what he is."  
Rubbing his face in frustration, he cursed himself. Of course Ismat would have taken that the wrong way. Sweet, fumbling Ismat who had confessed to him that he had never been serious about anyone before Dorian.  
Slipping the note and amulet in to one of his pockets, he quickly made his way to Ismat's quarters.  
Climbing the last few steps, he found the room seemingly empty.  
"Ismat?" he heard a startled sound from the balcony facing the garden.  
"Out here." Dorian wandered out on to the balcony to find Ismat leaning forward against the banister, giving him a delightful view of the large qunari's behind.  
'Focus!' he mentally admonished himself.  
"We need to talk." he pulled the note from earlier out of his pocket. Ismat stood up and turned around to face him.  
"Oh... I-" Dorian interrupted him by raising his hand.  
"Please, let me. It should be I who apologizes to you. I was angry earlier, yes, but I should not have taken it out on you." he steps forward and places a hand on Ismat's chest.  
"I did not mean to hurt you with my words. I... I wanted to say that you are... more than a friend to me, but I was too scared to say it." he looked up when he felt Ismat's hand over his own and was met with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Ismat was looking at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world and it made his heart flutter in his chest.  
Before he could say anything more, Ismat bent down and captured Dorian's lips with his own.  
His legs damn near give out from under him and he clings to Ismat's chest as the large man pulls him closer.  
"I... ahh... take it that I'm forgiven?" he manages to whisper against Ismat's lips when they break for air.  
Ismat chuckles and rests his forehead against Dorian's.  
"Always."


End file.
